


Probably

by Yaoo_Whee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Growing Up Together, Japanese Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Mutual Pining, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoo_Whee/pseuds/Yaoo_Whee
Summary: Why won't they just admit that they are friends, are they friends? They are right? I mean, they may bicker all the time but they always seem to makeup without saying sorry. They naturally complement one another and yet refuse to say that they are friends. I think they are... ProbablyJust the typical growing up together AU, but not from birth (maybe on later fics).Rating may change in future chapters :D





	Probably

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this AU concept, so I thought I would hop on the bandwagon and make one of my own! Here is [my inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141194/chapters/18660217) by the amazing[MilkTeaMiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku) ~

For an adult, being woken up by an alarm was the worst part to any Monday morning, but for children it was the long awaited moment where they could force their parents to wake up and get ready to go to their first day of kindergarten. This was no exception for a certain raven head male. This excited creature had packed his red backpack the night before, with: his favourite toy dagger (which was purple), his other favourite toy sword (which was red), a few snacks and a bottle of water. All this was done last night, so that all he would have to do the following morning was: wake up, change, get his parents up to make his breakfast and take him to kindergarten straight afterwards.

Fortunately, the journey to the kindergarten didn't take long, this was because the Kogane’s had transferred from Texas to Louisiana and had found a house 15 minutes away from their son’s new preschool. Despite his initial excitement, the young Kogane soon became overwhelmed at the thought of meeting other children and having to make new friends. After all, his dad was and always had been his best friend. 

When the truck was parked, his dad took him out of his booster seat and held his hand, reassuring him that everything would be okay. As Akira walked his son to the gate, he looked down at his now trembling son and chuckled. The child had subconsciously taken out his sword from his bag and clutched it tightly, in his other hand. Kneeling down beside the shaking lad, Akira took the toy knife out of his grasp and spoke to his son softly, his voice rich with a southern accent, “Keith, you shouldn't walk in with your toy, you might kick up a ruckus. You can take it out and play with it later, alright Champ?” When Keith didn't respond, Akira sighed and set the plastic blade back into the bag, making sure that it was secure before he placed his significantly larger hands underneath the small boy’s arms and lifted him up. 

This finally gained him Keith’s attention, he began screaming with laughter as his dad tossed him in the air and caught him. Akira held Keith in the air, above his head as he asked him, “What’s the matter, kiddo? You seem awfully quiet - do you not want to go anymore?” The response was a soft mumble, but that only caused Akira to repeat his previous action again and again until…

 

“Dad! S-Stop! I’m  _ five _ years old already!” The child sulked in his father's hands as he tried his best to wriggle himself out of them.

 

Akira scoffed and paid no mind to the weak attempts of his son, “Keith. Tell me what’s wrong, I reckon your dad could help - that’s what I’m here for.”

 

The younger furrowed his brows and pouted, “What if no one likes me? A-and what if they make fun of my swords and that I come from Texas?” His face loosened into a somber expression, which his father quickly countered with a swift tug of his arm into a tight embrace.

“...I miss the ranch, dad” he added quietly.

 

“I reckon they’ll like you, if they can’t accept you for who you are then they aren't real friends…  Plus, if you can’t make any friends, I’ll always be here - your ‘best friend forever’, right?” That seemed to do the trick as Keith hummed approvingly in his father's chest.

“I miss the ranch too, but our new home has enough space for you to play, we’ll all learn to love it!” Soon Keith’s excitement returned, as if he hadn't even had that small moment of doubt. He pushed himself out of Akira’s arms, as he eagerly sprinted to the door of the kindergarten. Just as Keith was about to walk in, he turned around and waved to his dad goodbye, Akira waved back and hollered “I’ll be fetching you later - see you Sport, love you Keith!” A wide toothy grin was returned. 

 

“I love you too dad, bye!” 

 

With those words Keith entered the building. Akira smiled to himself as he walked back to his truck, only to realise that he had forgotten something very important.

 

“Dagnabbit! Krolia’s gonna have my head for not taking a picture of Keith’s first day…”

 

~~ ————————— ~~

 

“M-m-mermaids do exist!”

 

“Nu-uh! That’s not true, stop lying Florona!”

 

“Florona is right, I saw a mermaid too!”

 

“You are both liars then!!”

 

It was very lively in the waiting room, only a few kids had arrived as early as Keith, this included another young boy and three girls that were arguing. Of these there was a strawberry blonde child called Florona, her friend Romelle and the person calling them liars, Nyma. The girls knew one another as they all lived in the same neighborhood, therefore their parents were friends and brought them all to the same kindergarten. This was all to strengthen their friendship, but Nyma always had a hard time with her choice of words.

 

“Nyma, why do you have to be so mean?” Romelle asked whilst she hugged Florona protectively. Nyma seemed hurt as she took a step back, her face sank as she bit down onto her lower lip.

 

“I-I… I didn't want to be friends with you two anyways!” She huffed as she stormed over to her childhood best friend Rolo. The said male was a very laid back child for his age, but cared a lot for his best friend.

 

Meanwhile, Keith had managed to attach himself to the leg of his class’ teacher, Shiro. He had a prosthetic arm that intrigued Keith the instant he spotted the older male; added to that, Shiro had white hair (it was part of his aesthetic) which only added to the boys fascination. As luck would have it, Shiro was a very patient man and loved the expression Keith had as the his grabby little hands played with his fingers. When he finally managed to divert his attention from his mechanical limb, he told Keith to show off his toy swords. 

“This is my favorite toy dagger! I got this when I was three!” he cheered as he waved the plastic blade about.

 

“Those are some really cool swords, Keith was it? Why not show them to the other kids later, right now we need to go and gather them for class, okay?” To which he was given a small nod by the shorter male.

The encounter between Keith and Shiro helped calm Keith down from any other scared feelings that remained from before; however, as Shiro didn’t know about Keith’s nerves prior to meeting him he assumed that the small Kogane would make friends with the other children easily, in an instant. 

Oh how wrong he was.

Soon more children began to pour and the noise had increased greatly, this was because the children who had only just entered where either not in his class, or were other children who were siblings with the ones that were; which lead to Shiro clapping his hands together. “Alrighty! Everyone settle down please, those children whose names I am going to call out, form a single line in front of me.” 

‘Altea Kindergarten’ was a small preschool since there weren’t that many children within the area compared to teens, for that reason class sizes each year were considerably small; two classes adding up together to make only 32 children. It was easier to deal with a small class of 16 five year-old children with two teachers either class.

Shiro’s voice was loud and caught everyone’s attention, so it was much quieter and easier for them to hear. He then picked up his register and cleared his throat as he began to call out the following youngsters that he was going to be teaching for the year.

“Bi-Bibo.” A strange name for a young child, but Shiro was not one to judge on their parents choices. The said child hurriedly made his way in front of Shiro, it almost looked like he was scurrying which didn’t fail to plant a smile on the teachers face.

“Jacob.”

“Shay.”

“Florona.” This name was very pretty, although still an unusual name, and it suited the young girl. Unfortunately, it seemed as though she had just been crying because of her red puffy eyes. She was most likely the timid shy type, so Shiro would have to wait for her to open up to him or get Allura to see what was wrong.

“Nyma.”

Now, here was a name that wasn’t as different as the other, “Hunk!” he called out. It didn’t take long until a child stepped forward, he too was quite the timid character, despite his bigger frame in comparison to the other kids. Nonetheless, Hunk seemed like a well-behaved boy.

“Mark.”

“Andrew.”

“Felix”

“Celine.”

“Keith.” Shiro already knew a bit about this child, so it didn’t go unnoticed how Keith’s previous demeanor became uncomfortable, something he knew he had to deal with. Shiro had lost where he was on his register because of his worry over Keith, so he quickly scanned down the list and picked up from where he had left off.

“Romelle.”

“Tori.”

“Lance.” Then out came a loud and boisterous little boy, who was an inch or so taller than the other kids, he was the type to attract people and seeked attention. His smile was ever so wide, which gave Shiro an idea on how to deal with one of the children. That was until the lad, who he called out, had accidentally bumped into Keith and the two started arguing about who should apologize, Shiro easily broke the two apart and told them to settle down. Despite their reluctance they eventually complied, albeit Lance continuing to have a pout on his face and his constant fidgeting. Before Shiro continued on with the register he spotted a little side note with Lance’s name - ah.

The rest of the registration went on without a hitch.

“Winnie.”

“And last but not least, Rolo.”

With that, Shiro shut his registration and grinned, “So this is my class, Nice to meet you all, I am Shiro your teacher for the year - you will also have a teaching assistant, but she is in our classroom setting up. We are ‘Class A’, also known as the best class! But don’t tell Coran I told you that… Okay, shall we go?” The kids laughed quietly and nodded along, so Shiro guided them all to their designated classroom.

 

~~ ————————— ~~

 

The teaching assistant was there, as Shiro claimed, setting out the pencils and paper for the children. Whilst she was doing that, Shiro had instructed the kids to sit down on the carpet of the play area.

The classroom was pretty big considering that there were 16 children and two adults that were going to be in it for six hours, every day, each week for a year. It was one room divided into four sections: one section was the play area, where the toys were kept - it was close to the windows and the door to the outside playground; another was where the tables for arts and crafts were held; the third being the a clear space for watching movies on rainy days, but primarily used for naptime and finally the fourth room was used for lunchtime. There were also two other smaller rooms: one where the supplies were kept and another one that was the ‘office/infirmary’. The kindergarten did have a kitchen, but that was a separate room. Overall, the building looked small but it had a big interior . The other class had the same layout.

Once everything was set up, Shiro called over the teaching assistant to introduce themself, he gained the children’s attention again and allowed his second in command to speak.

“Hello children, my name is Allura! I am here to help you whenever you require it, so don’t be afraid to come up to me and ask for help, okay?” The native-British female smiled as she pushed a strand of her curly white hair out of her face, not minding the stares she had received from the many eyes that watched her.

 

“Miss Allura, why do you talk funny?” One of the children asked aloud, the female gave a soft chuckle as she responded.

 

“I am from Britain, so I’m not an American, which is probably why my accent may seem weird to you all.” Keith’s ears seemed to perk up after hearing this. Although, he himself didn’t have a strong accent like his father, he did have a slight accent that was pretty noticeable and he was sure that when the others found out his roots they would tease him for it. Keith loved Texas, but he knew the typical stereotype, which he believed he wasn’t. Luckily, Keith’s dad was Asian - half Korean and Japanese - so no one could physically see that he was born in ‘The Lone Star State’. Wanting to discuss this with Miss Allura later, he waited silently as the two teachers set the children some things to do.

Firstly, Allura and Shiro handed out some blank name tags so that the children could write out their names. A few moments later, after everyone had written their names and stuck it onto themselves, Shiro recommended everyone to take turns in introducing themselves to one another.

Everything had gone well so far.

The class of 16 was then divided into two smaller groups of eight, with a teacher assigned to one group. Coincidentally, the class had an even amount of boys and girls, so the groups were split accordingly. Shiro was, obviously, playing makeovers with the girls; whilst Allura was teaching the boys how to make paper airplanes and boats.

 

“Miss Allura, can I ask you a question?” A curious Hunk questioned as his eyes were still fixated on the yellow piece of card paper.

 

“That is a question Hunk, but yes you may.” Allura replied teasingly, Hunk tilted his head slightly to the side as he opened his mouth.

 

“I wanted to know when lunch was, and if I was allowed to have my snacks that my mom packed for me today, is it soon?” Allura could have sworn that she saw Hunk drool when he mentioned his mother’s packed snacks, but chose to ignore it and gave a simple answer.

 

“Yes, you may eat your snacks soon, but in half an hour because it’ll be recess then.” She was replied with a soft hum as Hunk had placed his entire focus on the paper boat that was taking form. Returning to her own creation, Allura was given about a minute before she felt a tug at her apron. It was Hunk.

 

“Do I have to use glue to stick the boat together, Miss Allura?”

 

Laughing at Hunk’s adorableness, Allura shook her head “There is no need for that Hunk, otherwise it’ll be too heavy for it to float.”

 

“Ohhhh!” The teaching assistant smiled fondly as she ruffled the shorter’s hair, she watched as Hunk strolled over to another tanned-skinned pupil. The other lad was fairly lankier than Hunk, far more social and his smile was extremely infectious; this was apparent when those who surrounded him were also laughing and grinning. 

 

Allura couldn’t take her eyes off of the group that Hunk’s friend was centred around, that is until she felt another tug on her apron. This time it clearly wasn’t Hunk, and was none other than Keith. Shiro had briefly filled her in on how this student had changed persona once he was around other children, the classic loner-type; she agreed with the idea of pairing Lance together with Keith, but she didn’t know how exactly she would manage to do so. Instead, she decided that she would help Keith as best as she could, for now, whilst she thought of how to get the two to become friends.

 

“M-Miss Allura?” At that, Allura was snapped back into reality after her short moment of thought.

 

“Ah, yes, Keith! Sorry about that, what is it that you need?” She replied.

 

The ravenette looked at his toes, as he let out a sigh, before he finally let out “How do I not get teased?”

 

Confused about what Keith meant by that, Shiro hadn’t told her about any teasing, Allura had to ask directly “H-huh? Is there someone teasing you, Keith?”. If anything made her blood boil, it was bullying. She had first hand experience, which was one of the main reasons as to why she moved from UK to the States.

 

“N-no, not yet… But that’s what I don’t want.”

 

‘Ah, that’s what he meant’, Keith simply wasn’t confident in himself.

 

“Why don’t you try and mingle with the other children, that way you could make friends who will help you when you are being teased.”

 

“But… They’ll make fun of me and my accent.” the child replied as his mouth formed a frown.

 

“I’m sure they won’t, why don’t you go and become friends with- Hunk!” She beamed as Allura came into realisation that Hunk seemed to be friends with Lance. This would make things become easier, so that Keith would open up to the two other boys and not feel out of place.

Allura was about to continue when there was a large cry from the rest of the group of boys. It was Lance. The lad had stood up on his chair and unfortunately toppled over onto some of the other boys; excusing herself and telling Keith to wait there, she kneeled down beside the pile of boys and asked, “What happened, are you all okay?” All of them nodded, but Lance simply stood up and tried again. It was peculiar, so Allura helped the others up and asked Lance “Would you mind telling me what happened please, Lance?”

 

“I stood on the chair to throw my plane high, and fell.” He answered without facing the teacher, his left hand held the said paper airplane and he threw it. Once it landed on the floor, Lance was satisfied and seemed to wonder over to where the girls were.

 

“Lance! Wait, you have to stay here!”

 

This time Lance faced her, tilting his head to the side ever so innocently before he asked, “Why?” 

 

“Because the girls are playing with Shiro right now, and the boys are to play with me.”

 

“But I want to play with the girls and Shiro. Am I not allowed?”

 

“No Lance, maybe later, okay?”

 

With no reply, he walked off to play with some toy cars in the corner of the room. Eventually all the other boys joined him, including Hunk, yet no sign of Keith. 

As she was searching for him, Lance had seemed to quickly have gotten bored with the cars and dawdled off to play with his action figures that he had brought in, from home. It was obvious that his behaviour was  _ different _ compared to his peers around him. Being young did mean that you had a shorter attention span, however Lance’s one seemed shorter considering his other friends were still absorbed in playing with the cars. Allura made sure to keep a mental note about this and discuss this with Shiro and possibly Lance’s parents or carers.

Allura took another look around the room before realising that Keith had sat himself down, onto the mat where Lance was also, at first there was no interaction until the latter accidentally threw his character into Keith’s lap.

 

“Hey!” called Keith.

 

“Oops - Sorry. Can I have blue back please?”.

 

Keith took the blue figure in his hands and suddenly his eyes began to beam, “Is this… The blue Paladin from Volt?” the small lad had managed to maintain his composure, though it was pretty obvious that he was ecstatic.

 

This time, Lance perked up and the ends of his lips began to lift, “Yeah, he is! He’s my favourite, because he is the best!”

 

Humming to himself, Keith gave the figure back. “I think Red is better.”

 

Lance, quickly thanked Keith for returning the figure, then gasped and shook his head.

 

“Nu-uh! Take that back… You… You- You mullet head!”

 

Keith frowned at that nickname before he also started, “No! Red is always better than… stinky blue!”

 

“Blue isn’t stinky!”

 

“Yes it is, just like yo-”

 

“No! You’re stinky!”

 

“No! YOU AR-”

 

“Okay - that’s enough boys!”

The two continued to bicker about why their favourite paladins and colours were better than each others, and completely ignored Allura the first time. They only began to pay attention when she clapped her hands together three times.

“No more bickering, why don’t you two play nicely together. Otherwise you will both be spending recess indoors.” With the five-year olds sorted, for the time being, Allura sighed and thought.

Shiro’s idea in having these two befriend one another would go great, but clearly it was going to start off difficult - especially with both boys having contrasting personalities and also different personal matters.  However, she trusted that everything would work out smoothly…

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, here is my first fic in a while. I doubt the uploads will be consistent due to my exams drawing near. However! I had been meaning to post this, and here it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
